Our Marriage (KrisYeol Version)
by Oh Chunji
Summary: {Our Marriage The Series} EXO Fanfiction / Kris Chanyeol Pairing / GS / Romance, Marriage LIfe, Family, dll / Teen / UPDATE Chapter 2 Sorry for waiting!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Marriage (KrisYeol Version) (Chapter 1)  
Other Title : The innocent Chanyeol  
Author : Oh Chunji  
Main Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (Yeoja)  
Kris Wu (Namja)  
Other Cast :  
Yeah .. you can find that by yourself  
Genre : Humor / Comedy, Romance, Family, dll (WARNING! GS!)  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : T *Gak tau aku  
Disclaimer : Don't be a plagiator, I don't like it.  
A/N : Mana Krisyeol reaction-nya!? *Krik krik*  
Ini adalah FF The series *The Series?. Jadi couple-nya nantikan selanjutnya ya ... wooooo~~~  
Thank you to my Author sunbae, ByunnaPark~  
Summary : Sebuah keluarga yang belum menyiapkan apa-apa #BS a.k.a Bad Summary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIS POV

Menikah dengan seorang yang polos bukanlah hal yang gampang, maksudku itu sangat susah .. ya .. begitulah nasibku, aku menikahi seorang yang kucintai dan kebetulan dia polosnya minta ampun, namanya Park Chanyeol. mudah sekali untuk mengenalinya, berkulit putih, bermata besar, manis, cantik, suka kucing, berambut cokelat tua panjang dan lurus, mempunyai badan yang ramping, selalu memakai high heels meskipun dia sudah tinggi (Bahkan selisih tingginya denganku hanya 1 cm saja), dan masih banyak lagi. Meskipun begitu banyak hal positif mengenai dia, tapi dia tetaplah seorang yang bodoh, maksudku, kenapa dia polos? Kenapa? Apakah Tuhan begitu menyayangiku atau mungkin aku kena hukum? Astaga ... Chanyeol, jika kau tidak polos, kau pasti benar-benar sempurna di mataku. (Kok romantis banget sih si BenBen?)

KRIS POV END

"Huh?" tanya Chanyeol polos kepada Kris yang sudah berbicara panjang lebar di depannya. Kris melongo lalu menghela napasnya, serasa ia ingin mencekik istrinya sekali namun itu terlalu manis untuk dicekik.  
"Astaga, Yeollie .." kata Kris sambil memegang dahinya. Chanyeol menatap polos Kris.  
"Kau sakit? Kok megang dahi? Panas?" tanya Chanyeol lebih polos lagi membuat Kris menatap datar Chanyeol.  
"Aku sakit gara-gara kamu polosnya minta ampun" kata Kris.  
"Siapa? Aku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi yang ada di rumah ini? anak? Kita masih belum punya anak kok." Kata Kris.  
"Gomawo, Kris." Kris menatap aneh Chanyeol.  
"Kenapa berterima kasih? Aku bukan memujimu." Kata Kris.  
"Kenapa? Bukankah mengucapkan terima kasih itu baik, kau tidak diajari ya waktu masih sekolah." Oh tidak, sebentar lagi Kris pasti akan pingsan menghadapi ini semua.

...

Sesat kamu Kris .. (Author nge-hina Kris)

...

"KRIS!" panggil Chanyeol. Kris yang sedang malas-malasan di sofa lansgung berjalan menuju Chanyeol.  
"Kenapa?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol menyodorkan sesuatu.

...

Haha .. ada test pack ..

...

Hahaha .. ada dua garis merah ..

...

Haha .. berarti itu ..

...

APA?!

Kris membesarkan matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol.  
"Aku iseng saja mencoba ini, tapi kenapa keluar dua garis merah? Apa ini rusak? Ini apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol polos.  
"Itu test pack Chanyeol." Astaga, Kris aja yang cowok tau itu test pack, kenapa kamu yang cewek malah gak tau, Yeol?  
"Oh .. yang biasa buat cek hamil apa gak itu ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk.  
"Terus? Kok gini?" tanya Chanyeol, polosnya kembali konslet.  
"Itu berarti kau hamil bodoh."  
"Apa?"

~TBC~

Hahaha .. ini chapter yang paling pendek yang pernah saya buat .. huhu .. Yeol Yeol, test pack aja kagak ngerti. Sebenernya yang cewek tuh kamu apa Kris sih di FF ini hah?

Butuh Komen Juseyo ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Marriage (KrisYeol Version)**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Kris Wu | Park Chanyeol | Jung Soojung (Krystal Jung) | Other**

**Genre : Romance | Family | Hurt/Comfort | Fluff (maybe for this chapter?) | Marriage Life | GS For Chanyeol | Other  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : Teen **

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is mine. I'm just an owner in here, so don't plagiat and RE-MAKE OR RE-NAME MY Fanfiction. CUMA MINJEM NAMA BUAT CASTNYA -_-  
A/N : HAI SEMUANYA! Maafkan aku yang JARANG UPDATE NI FF! Jadi semoga suka^^ ITU KARENA AKU NYARI READER DULU, JADI JANGAN NYANGKA KALAU AKU MALES NGELANJUTIN FF INI EPRIBADEH! :P**

**Note : Dan maaf juga kalau Genre Humor/Comedy-nya dihilangin *ampun ya -_-  
Biasa, Chunji memang suka FF yang isinya ber-emosi tingkat tinggi, biar lebih 'ngeh' gitu .. kk~**

**MAAF KALO GAK SUKA, AKU NGEBUT BUATNYA :***

**Thanks To ada di bawah^^**

**.**

**.**

6 Tahun setelah kejadian itu terjadi .. (lama banget kali yak - _-)

Sekarang Chanyeol sedikit berubah, sifat kekanak-kanakannya hilang total setelah dia melahirkan. Dan saat itu juga dia jarang tersenyum, Kris sudah menyadari itu semua. Mulai saat Lelaki itu melihat istrinya yang baru saja melakukan persalinan, tapi pantas dia – Kris – tidak curiga karena pada waktu itu memang wajah Chanyeol pucat dan terlihat muram sekali. Kris hanya berpikir pasti itu pengaruh dari proses persalinan itu.

Namun lama kelamaan, Kris sadar. Chanyeol terus menerus muram, melamun, kapan saja, entah kemarin, hari ini, bahkan mungkin besok tetap saja.

Muram.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?

.

.

Senin, pagi ini sepertinya akan turun hujan, Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya lalu segera membuka tirai jendela di kamarnya. Wanita itu menghela napasnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

BLAM

Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan pandangannya tertuju kepada seorang Anak kecil yang sedang membongkar semua isi kulkas. Semua bahan-bahan makanan yang masih 'baku' itu tergeletak sembarang di lantai, membuat Chanyeol refleks menghampiri tempat itu.

"Soojung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Anak itu. Anak yang barusan dilempari pertanyaan oleh sang eomma itu malah menepis tangan Chanyeol lalu menatap tajam dan dingin ke arahnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu kepadamu! Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai kau menelantarkan anakmu sendiri!?" tanya Anak itu kasar. Tidak ada sopan santun di perkataannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa, sampai akhirnya ..

"SOOJUNG! PERHATIKAN UCAPANMU!" Teriak Kris sambil menghampiri dua orang itu. membuat anak yang dipanggil 'Soojung' itu tersentak kaget, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"SOOJUNG! KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA YANG TADI KAU AJAK BERBICARA!? DIA EOMMAMU! KENAPA KAU SEENAKNYA BERKATA TIDAK SOPAN BEGITU?!" Omel Kris.

"Tapi salah sendiri tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa! Aku lapar, Appa!" balas Soojung.

"MESKIPUN BEGITU KAU HARUS BERKATA SOPAN KEPADA EOMMAMU SENDIRI!"

"Sudahlah, Kris!" lerai Chanyeol membuat Kris tersentak.

"Kau membuat Soojung menangis .." lanjut Chanyeol. Wanita itu mulai menatap Soojung lalu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis Soojung .." ucap Chanyeol. tapi, lagi-lagi Soojung menepis tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya. Tatapan Chanyeol mulai redup lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Krispun yang menatap itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol pun langsung menatap tajam Kris dengan air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes deras dari kedua mata besarnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah itu anak kita? Kenapa kau tidak terima kalau aku membelanya? Kau hanya bisa membuat dia menangis .." ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya lalu kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

BLAM CEKREK

Dan sepertinya ditambah Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamarnya itu.

.

.

CEKLEK

Soojung terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamar dibuka oleh Kris, Appanya sendiri. Badannya mulai gemetaran, dia sudah punya perasaan bahwa maksud sang Appa memasuki kamarnya pasti melanjutkan omelannya yang terputus oleh leraian Chanyeol.

"Soojung .." Sojung masih terdiam, berusaha untuk menyimak kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Maafkan Appa .." kata Kris sambil membelai rambut Soojung membuat Soojung terkejut setengah mati.

Akhirnya Soojung menatap Kris dengan mata yang masih berair.

"Appa .. tidak benci kepadaku?" tanya Soojung membuat Kris tercekat.

"Maksudmu Appa membencimu? Apakah kau tidak tau arti orangtua? Orangtua itu menyayangi anaknya, dan siapapun yang membenci anaknya sendiri, itu hanya seorang yang bodoh." Ucap Kris.

".. Jadi maafkan Appa, ne .. ?" lanjut Kris sambil memeluk Soojung.

.

.

Lalu ..

Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

.

.

DOK DOK DOK

"Chanyeollie! Buka pintunya!" kata Kris sambil terus menerus memukul-mukul ambang pintu kamarnya. Bagian bawah bibirnya terus menerus ia gigit, jantungnya hampir copot karena sudah 5 jam dia terus mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar itu.

CEKLEK

GREP

Chanyeol membesarkan matanya karena Kris tiba-tiba memeluk badannya yang dingin itu. mungkin itu disebabkan karena udara yang dihasilkan oleh AC .. atau hanya peluh Chanyeol? tapi kenapa dingin sekali.

"Omoo .. badanmu dingin Yeol, neo gwencana?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, kenapa murung 'sayang'?" tanya Kris lembut membuat Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut. Jarang sekali Kris memanggilnya 'sayang', bahkan sekalipun tidak, baru kali ini saja lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan kata-kata manis itu.

"Aku .. ti-ti-tidak apa-apa ..aw .." Chanyeol memegang perutnya kesakitan, membuat Kris panik.

"Kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa, buktinya ini?" tanya Kris sambil menuntun Chanyeol ke sofa rumahnya.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kris .. aku Cuma belum sarapan .." balas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku ambilkan makanan untukmu .." ujar Kris sambil berlalu. Pandangan Chanyeol melemah namun masih bisa dibuat untuk melihat, tapi mungkin matanya tidak sanggup melihat ini karena ..

Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat Soojung yang bersembunyi di balik dinding. Tatapan anak itu ..

Seperti tersimpan amarah atau ketidak sukaan. Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan.

'_Soojung, apa salah eomma?'_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**AAHHH! KK~ INI BENERAN EMOSIONAL!**

**Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku jadiin Krystal jadi anak mereka berdua? *tanyakesiapa?**

**Tolong diterima kalau gak suka, wkwk .. :P**

**Thanks To :**

**Rivecca Wu 2, Yulika19343382, yehetmania, Kim Mika, Happybacon, XOXOKimCloud, KaiHun maknae, ByunnaPark (Hai kak^^), enchris.727, dan yang lainnya (yang belom kesebut) (kalo ada)**

**Dan untuk Guest :**

**An-dis15 : Betul betul, KrisYeol jarang yang GS gara-gara mereka tiang listrik -_- Sekarang Chanyeol enggak polos tuh, murung malah :P Oke, Makasih buat semangatnya :D**

**Guest : Oke, udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^**

**Lulu' KrisYeol Shipper : Dua-duanya bisa *plak serasi banget gitulohh .. oke ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^**

**Lulu : Ehm .. maaf lama, jarang megang ni FF akunya *bow ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^**

**jewELFish : Tapi apa chingu? Bego? *digamparchanyeol**

**momo : Eoh .. jjinja seru? Oke, ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^**

**Note : Maaf jika ada kesalahn penulisan nama kalian**


End file.
